


Oct 27: Chase

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [27]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Minecraft, Alone, Darkness, FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2017, Fear, Gen, M/M, Mad King, Minecraft, Running, Scarefest, Scary, chase - Freeform, skyfactory au, the Beneath, tiny little potato mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Michael Jones travels to the Beneath with his friends and accidentally gets left behind. Now he's alone in the darkness running from a Creature hellbent on hunting him down and killing him.





	Oct 27: Chase

Michael Jones was fearless. When it came to being brave, the Hunters could always count on Michael to be the first one to set foot into danger, to face their enemies with a smile or a rage-filled war cry. Michael was always the one encouraging the other lads to face their fears, always the one who would ask how dangerous a mission was and then complain if it was too easy or, as he put it, "Too fucking boring, not enough explosions!"

The Hunters never doubted Michael's fearlessness. They all had their quarks. Jack like to build and use his creativity, Geoff loved to raise chickens, Gavin was fascinated by anything the others were up to and always asked questions while getting in the way. Ryan was a creepy King who's obsession with science and tech had almost gotten them killed on multiple occasions, Jeremy recently had developed an unnerving desire to learn blood magic, a frightening step up from the simple floral magic he'd been teaching Michael before. And Michael was the brave impulsive one. He often times led the others into battle, or charged recklessly in on his own. He loved the thrill of it all, the adrenaline boost and high that no drug could quite match.

But he had a secret that he hid from the others, had been hiding his whole life. The one thing he was afraid of, the only thing that could turn the fiery lad into a scared young man. A fear so overwhelming, that sometimes late at night he'd wake up and start crying softly to himself. He was so afraid of this one thing in fact, that he did all he could to mask and hide it from the others.

"Shit! We're running out of materials," Jack exclaimed as he glanced into the computer inventory and scanned through.

"What? I just filled up that damn thing how can we be out now?" Ryan groaned as he stood behind Jack and saw their meager supplies. They wouldn't last long the way the Hunters had been expanding lately. The computer made a strange sound and as the two gents backed away it fizzled and then died, the luminescent screen turning dark.

"And to top it all off now the computer is dead!" Jack threw his hands up into the air in exasperation.

"Wonderful," Ryan grumbled. He seemed to perk up as Jeremy and Gavin approached from the blood alter they'd been working on.

"Something wrong Ry?" Jeremy asked.

"The computer futzed out," Ryan said, gesturing to the computer behind him with his thumb.

"Wot happened to all the power? I thought your gigantic reactor had enough?" Gavin asked.

"I mean, it's probably still fucked up from when a certain someone decided to be cute and drain all the ender fluid from it," Ryan said and glared down at Jeremy. The lad crossed his arms over his chest, cocked his hip out to one side and threw the look boldly back at the Mad King.

"Shouldn't have tossed my cat over the edge of the fucking world. You started this Haywood!" he seethed. Ryan glared for a moment before his features softened and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, I sorta...deserved that," he mumbled and winked at Jeremy who smiled back.

"In ANY case, now we have limited power thanks to you two idiots. How long will your solar energy last us Gav?" Jack intervened. Gavin thought for a moment.

"With the power stored in it so far it should last us a couple days. I was working on solar power 3 earlier but I can't continue until the reactor power is back up," he said.

"So if we use the power sparingly, do you think we can cook up some more raw materials?" Ryan asked. Jack shook his head and glanced over at his farm.

"My cloches won't be able to make anything that quickly. At least we won't starve, and if worse did come to worse we could start eating Geoff's chickens," he said.

"I'm sorry, WHAT now?!" Geoff exclaimed walking over and glaring at the bearded gent, causing the group to laugh.

"Relax buddy, we still have plenty of corn and carrot juice to last us," Jack chuckled at the fuming Geoff.

"What's up bitches!"

Jeremy turned and fell backwards with a very unmanly scream at the sight before him. Michael stood there with the most terrifying face mask he'd ever seen. It was a small oval-shaped thing, skin toned and looked like someone had cut a creepy smiley face into a slice of bologna or ham.

"Michael...what the fuck?" Ryan asked as he facepalmed, Gavin squawking and hiding behind Jack's large frame as the man chuckled.

"I made a tiny little potato mask!" Michael exclaimed proudly as he hopped about comically acting like he was sneaking between trees as he made goofy little noises. Gavin, Geoff and Jeremy burst out laughing while Jack chuckled and shook his head, Ryan pinching the brim of his nose.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why not?" Michael shot back and pulled the mask up, a cocky grin on his face.

"To answer your original question, we're basically out of power and need to go find some more raw resources to fix the reactor and computer," Jack explained.

"Isn't there a giant tower or two of those in the neather from when Gavvers and Lil J opened that chance cube?" Michael asked putting his mask away.

"I harvested all that earlier. We used most of it to build more solar panels for Gavin and that stupid thrown up there for Rye Bread," Jeremy explained and ducked when Ryan went to cuff him, grinning up at the gent and blowing him a kiss.

"So...shopping trip?" Michael asked. The others looked at each other.

"What?" he asked.

"The only place we can go to get resources fast is..." Jeremy started and then paused. Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Is the Beneath," Ryan finished. Shudders ran through the group. They'd all heard stories and the legends of the Beneath and the creature that lived there, an unkillable beast that lurked in the shadows and killed without mercy or reason. While most animals killed for food or to protect territory or their young, the Creature of the Beneath killed for the fun of it.

"Do we have to?" Gavin whined as he held on to Jack's arm.

"I'll take a group down there. We'll be fast, in and out. Grab what you can and then let's book it!" Ryan said. Michael smiled and stepped up.

"Let's go!" he cheered.

A few minutes later after gearing up and charging their jet packs with what little energy the reactor had, Jeremy, Ryan, Michael, and Jack stepped over to the portal they made to go to the Beneath.

"You ready for this?" Jack asked.

"No," Jeremy said trembling slightly. Ryan reached over and took the lad's hand in his and squeezed gently.

"It'll be okay. I won't let anything hurt you," he said.

"Yo, Romeo and Juliet, can we fucking go already?" Michael asked. The others took a deep breath and the group stepped through the portal.

Instantly their world grew colder and darkness surrounded them, sounds of mobs and the Creature roaming nearby filled their ears. Ryan instantly set down a torch, lighting the place up, revealing the spiders, zombies, and skeletons in the room. Michael and Jeremy both drew their swords and began cutting down the mobs as they approached, Jack taking to the sky on his jet pack and shooting enemies farther away with his draconic bow, Ryan flying around and placing torches to light the place up. The torchlight warded off any attacks from the Creature, but they would burn out soon. The room sparkled as the light bounced off the precious raw materials. Iron, gold, diamond, lapis and redstone all there for the taking, if anyone were so bold as to venture into the Beneath.

"We've got three minutes! Grab all you can, and remember, vein mining doesn't work in here. Be careful," Ryan warned and the group set about collecting the precious material. They mostly focused on the redstone and iron as those were the materials in higher demand, but they also snagged a few diamonds and gold.

Michael had ventured slightly farther from the group when he noticed the torches starting to dim, the growls of the Creature growing nearer. He finished off the last of the iron he was working on and turned and ran towards his friends, the thrill of the chase filling him.

"Time to go assholes!" he shouted as the torches began to die out. Jeremy ran to Ryan and Jack flew down from his perch where he'd been mining.

"Alright guys, let's go home!" Ryan smiled and held up his teleportation shard. The others pulled their shards too and one by one broke them, instantly teleporting back to their home. Michael pulled his shard and was about to break it when he tripped, falling to the ground. The shard flew from his hand and he watched it in horror as it disappeared, the room going pitch black.

"Oh...shit," he breathed. The sounds of creatures moving about snapped him back to reality. Quickly he scrambled in the direction of the wall he'd seen a moment ago. He kicked himself for not bringing any torches. He swung his sword back and forth in front of him in case there were any hostile mobs around. Finally he felt the wall and dug at it with his pickaxe, hoping to burrow in until help arrived.

_If help arrives._

He was surprised by the thought that popped into his head. Of course the others would come back for him once they'd noticed he wasn't back yet. Or would they? Michael paused as he thought to himself.

_If they really cared, they'd be back by now. Look around shithead, your friends abandoned you. Guess you're just expendable._ he thought. He growled to himself and shook his head.

No. It wasn't true. His friends loved him, they cared about him and would never leave him here alone to fend for himself against an unseeable, unkillable foe, no matter how much of an ass he could be sometimes. Still, a small part of him held onto doubt.

_You don't contribute anything to the group. All you do is make stupid masks or lights to decorate when you could be helping with expanding your home._

Michael squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth angrily. He needed to stop thinking about this and focusing on how to get home, how to do what he always did best. Survive. A growl not too far away froze the lad in place and he held his breath, hearing movement nearby.

_Shit!_

Turning and running, Michael stumbled through the darkness, swinging his sword and doing his best not to trip and fall. His bag full of the raw materials and whatever he'd brought with him was heavy on his back as he ran, hoping he could outrun the Creature. As he ran his mind raced, a defense mechanism he'd developed ages ago to distract himself from his aching lungs or the thought of whatever was chasing him catching him.

_They left you here to die. They're not coming back for you, you're all alone._

Michael gasped and felt tears stinging his eyes. His anger boiled up, fighting back the other emotions as best it could. As it had always done.

_You're alone. Forgotten. Some friends they are. You're better off without them anyway, it was only a matter of time before they left you._

"Stop it! Shut the fuck up you bitch!" Michael roared as he ran. The noises of the Creature grew louder as it heard its prey and was now in full on hunt mode. Michael's eyes stung with tears that he refused to let fall. There was no way in hell he was about to start crying, not if he could help it. But the more and more he ran, the more he thought and wondered where the fuck his friends were, the more his fear grew within him, until he felt like it was about to strangle him.

Coming to a stop, Michael felt a wall and leaned his back against it, sliding down until he was sat on the cold floor. He set his sword aside and hugged his knees as he slipped into the fear and let it wash over him. He didn't care about the mobs, didn't give a shit about the Creature. A painful death was better than the hell he was condemned to live. His only fear finally taking its toll after all these years.

His fear of being alone.

**Author's Note:**

> May turn this into it's own separate series. Let me know and I'll continue this and make a few others.


End file.
